


World Enough and Time

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't have time for slow and drawn-out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Enough and Time

Dean doesn't have time for slow and drawn-out, not anymore. He doesn't have time for thoughts of Castiel carefully stripping off his clothes, dropping them where he stands, before walking to Dean and straddling him, taking Dean's cock in one as he sinks down until he's sitting on Dean's lap, hot and tight and perfect.

He doesn’t have time for closing his eyes and seeing Castiel hesitantly coming to him, asking Dean to show him, teach him. Asking Dean to do _anything_ , so long as Dean is touching him.

They're past the times when Dean could lock out the world for a couple of hours, with Sam at the library and no interruptions. Past the times when it was Dean and nothing but his imagination, his hand and a tube of lube.

All Dean has time for now is a stolen few minutes here and there. Just enough time for thoughts of Castiel, bright and _there_ , and dropping to his knees because he can't wait to swallow Dean down. Just enough to think of Cas, wanting and desperate and holding himself open for Dean's cock.

And there's time enough for three words he'll never hear and can't say. Three words that make him spill, sharp and hard, across his palm, and that hold the outside world at bay for just a few seconds longer.


End file.
